Zapha's reluctant begining
by Critter4.0
Summary: This is what happened to Zapha before she had landed on Dib's planet. She was a very determined rebel, but what happens when she is made to join the very cause she is against!


"What will we do with her?" Red asked, concerned. "I don't know!" Purple exclaimed in a panic. Zapha was a rebel against BOTH invasions, but she was also something else….this is the beginning of her story…

Chapter#1: Zapha's birth

One day, on the Irkin birthing planet, a capsule holding a growing Irkin infant was disturbed by what had appeared to be a small spark of electricity (it was really Serenity, who had shrunk herself to her smallest size as a Pikachu), but after the one capsule was tipped over and broken, alarms went off. The capsule was opened a week to early, and the Irkin inside was still a bit small. It was soon given a PAC. Before the Irkin opened its eyes, the ant-sized Pikachu electrocuted her. Then, Serenity turned into her normal Pikachu form again and left by portal. This Irkin would be different from the others because of what Serenity had done to her.

Chapter#2: The Strange Irkin

And so different Zapha was. She was the only girl Irkin with purely round curls at the end of her antennas. When she was at Irkin school, she learned a lot better then many of her peers. She was always asking about quite a few things. For one thing, she had many dreams, which she never really understood. The other Irkins wondered what she was talking about when she said strange thoughts came into her mind while she was sleeping. She also had questions about things like other forms of intelligent life, most of which usually were left unanswered.

When Zapha graduated school, she soon heard of the invasion plains and felt horrible. So, she planned to protest. She tried to get other Irkins to join her cause (for she knew that the invasions would involve destroying other planets, as well as enslaving and harming other life forms, and she was against it because she thought that all of it was just wrong to do to other life forms. Many Irkins tended to DIE on those invasion missions, too, which was another part of it Zapha hated) and at first, many of the Irkins disagreed and laughed at her. Then, one day, she somehow managed to hypnotize many of the other Irkins into protesting with her. At first, She almost succeeded in her plain. Then, some of the guards caught her and the others. The moment they were away from Zapha, they got over her hypnotic control.

None of the hypnotized Irkins could explain the incident afterwards…they, infact, remembered nothing about it! Zapha herself could not have explained what had happened. After two tests, the Irkins discovered that Zapha had a special chemical that could make other Irkins obey her, in a way that was similar to hypnotism. The only problem was she had no idea she had this power, and that chemical would ALWAYS be on her skin. This meant that if she ever wanted to be obeyed, this chemical in her skin would become powerful (Having a similar effect to irkins as good smelling Perfume would have with most humans, and it is later found that humans are not effected by the chemical in Zapha's skin). The Tallest wanted to destroy Zapha, for fear of her power getting stronger then her own, but when they asked the Big Brian, it said she was a special Irkin that they should not treat as a rival, but should act as her caretakers, because she was direly important for the Irkin's survival in the future. The Tallest did not understand why she had to do this, but she agreed to care for Zapha (she became like a sort of sister figure to her). Little did any of the Irkins know that the Big Brian had been temporarily under Serenity's control when it gave these instructions.

The Tallest soon got tired of Zapha, and sent her to other planets to find jobs she could do (for she had failed all of the suitable jobs the other Irkins had tried to give her).

Chapter#3: The New Reign

Zapha came back to the Irkins when she had failed her last job. Little did she know the shock she was about to receive; the first Invasion plains had gone SO badly, that the Irkin queen had gotten killed, along with her newly chosen replacement. The third replacements, named Red and Purple, were two very childish Irkin leaders, but were respected all the same. Zapha had not been told about the invasion's failure, and was shocked when she saw the two new rulers. One of the guards explained everything about Zapha, including the fact that they had to act as her guardians and about her power. "What? You mean we have to take care of HER?" asked Red, obviously offended at being given this chore.

At Zapha's return, she was gradually given seven SIRs. One was a white one called Mirm, whose job was to teach. Zig, and orange-eyed SIR, was to distract Zapha and make her laugh. Zug was a Black eyed SIR meant to protect Zapha. Virla was a purple eyed SIR Meant to watch and apprehend Zapha if she started to cause ruckus. Tigo, the green eyed SIR, was meant to keep Zapha inline, Kim, the pink eyed SIR was meant for art and creativity, and Iz was meant to cheer Zapha up when she was having a bad day.

Zapha was happy that the invasion had failed, but she soon realized that the others were not going to give up on invasions yet. Zapha was made a temporary survent to Red and Purple (who became like annoying older brothers to her), before being force to try again to find jobs in other places outside of the Irkin communities. She soon came back and was upset with her failures. She soon heard news that upset her even more.

Chapter#4: The Rebel!

Zapha heard the Tallests talking about the second invasion and was horrified! It had already started, for they were talking about what had happened in the great choosing for invaders! Zapha was so upset she wanted to kick something! Soon, she tried to rebel and get other Irkins to do so.

Soon, the chemical in her skin took effect yet again, but this time, only a fair amount of male Irkins were caught under her spell (To compare these two rebellions of Zapha's to a human situation, it is much like a very young popular child gaining the admiration of many of their peers, regardless of gender, who look up to her, and then later, the now-teenage popular girl gets other males to follow and secretly admire her, all of these events being a total mystery to the popular girl, not to mention very random, and being drastically different in many ways).

She and the other males rebelled against the second invasion, yet the guards eventually separated the males from Zapha and told the Tallests their discovery. After the males had been separated from Zapha, they remembered nothing about the chaotic event that had taken place only a bit before. The Tallest were shocked when they heard the news. "So, the chemical adapted to only work on males, huh?" said Red, camouflaging his mounting worry rather well. Purple, however, was not doing as well. "What's going to happen next time? Is she going to 'adapt' to control US too?" Purple ranted, obviously in a state of panic.

"We just need to make her stop rebelling against the invasion all the time." Said Red, explaining his sudden solution. "But HOW are we going to

get HER to do THAT?" asked Purple. "I still need to figure that out…" Red admitted. "What will we do with her?" Red asked, concerned. "I don't know!" Purple exclaimed in a panic. Then, Red came up with an idea.

Chapter#5: Zapha's Escape

Zapha over heard the Tallest talking. She had been locked up in a prison cell for two days (after the second rebellion), and had finally been let go. She listened carefully to what the Tallest said next.

Red: "I Know! We should make her an invader! She'd like it so much, she would stop rebelling _against_ the invasion!"

Purple: "But what if it doesn't work?"

Red: Then, we have no choice but to destroy her."

After Zapha heard this conversation, she was horrified! 'Most Invaders don't survive their first conquest…if they make me an invader, I could DIE!' Zapha thought to herself. Then, Red and Purple walked out of the room they had been in and spotted Zapha. "Great news, Zapha! We are proud to announce that you are an Invad-" Red tried to explain before Zapha ran off, calling all of her SIR's names. Tigo, Kim, and Iz caught up with Zapha and ran with her. Virla had tried to catch Zapha, but failed when Zug got in the way and fought with Virla. Mirm and Zig enjoyed their time in another part of The Massive (The Talest's ship). Zapha ran until she reached another small Irkin ship. She then got in, and the three loyal SIRs followed her.


End file.
